


Cracked Glass Heart- Luffy/Law

by DefendTheUndefended



Series: Cracked Glass Heart [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cracked Glass Heart Series, F/F, F/M, Hiding, M/M, Omegaverse, Past Rape/Non-con, Sensitive themes, beta!Luffy, i dont know what to tag anymore..., law hides, law needs comfort, omega!Law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefendTheUndefended/pseuds/DefendTheUndefended
Summary: I’ll get a better summary later. Omegaverse. Omega!Law/Beta!LuffyMpreg.Sensitive themes.





	1. A Shifted Perspective

Luffy/Law (1)

(A Shifted Perspective)

Luffy didn't exactly know what a pack meant until he met his brothers.

A pack was when three or more people came together and viewed each other as family. It could be between two people as well but it was more rare, unless they were bondmates, but not unheard of. And the more variant the dynamics among the pack the stronger their bond would be.

So when he met Ace and Sabo, and gained their trust, their pack was stronger than brotherhood. They were all three dynamics. Ace was an alpha. Luffy was a Beta. And Sabo was an Omega.

They were brothers. Pack. Family. And they protected each other.

So when Sabo had died Ace and Luffy had felt more than just grief and pain. They had felt like they had failed their packmate. Pack was nakama. Allies. Family. Comrades. And so much more. And yet they had failed him.

It hurt more than they were willing to admit to each other.

Ace and Luffy were still pack and brothers though. Nothing could ever change that.  
And then both Ace and Luffy had set sail. Finding more nakama and making their pack their family grow.

Ace had found the Whitebeards and Luffy had found each and every one of the Strawhats. And even more than that, in each island that he left behind.

And then he met Torao.

Everything shifted once again.


	2. Conditioning

Luffy/Law (2)

(Conditioning)

Law hated being an omega. 

Everything about being an omega he hated. 

He hated that in everyone else's minds, at some subconscious level, omegas were weaker. 

He hated how helpless an omega became during their heats. 

He hated how their instincts screamed, sometimes for a mate or to just feel protected for once, or even to have someone to take care of. 

He hated it all. 

In the back of his mind he remembers being told over and over again that being an omega was shameful and he should hide it or die, by the man who constantly wore pink feathers. The man he hated. The man named Doffy.

So, practcally from the start, he had always hid it. 

He may have hated Doffy, and still did, but the man had experience as a pirate and was older, so in a way not all of his advice could be dismissed so easily. 

Always. 

So much so in fact, that his scent had changed from a pure omega scent, to a deluded scent less bland that couldn't be identified as anything. He constantly put up a fight against his haywire instincts. 

No one knew he was an omega by scent alone. 

At least that was until he met Mugiwara. 

Luffy hadn't said it outright. Hadn't embarrassed him in front of anyone else by calling him out in front of others so he'd have to answer. Hadn't asked him in private either. 

But sometimes he'd feel eyes on him and when he lifted his head to look he'd always meet Luffy's eyes. And something in them just gave the impression that the other captain just...knew. 

It made him nervous. 

But being on Mugiwara's ship started to make him view his dynamic a little differently. 

Their first mate, a powerful swordsman was an omega, a strange omega but an omega nonetheless. No one treated him differently, and the first mate didn't even try to hide it. 

All the others on board, were Betas or alphas. Not once did he see an omega or alpha treat the swordsman in a way that insinuated he needed to be protected, because of his dynamic was assumed to be the weaker one. As a matter of fact, they all quite respected him. 

Despite Law not wanting to get involved with them, it did make him wonder, even when he continued to try and push it down to ignore it, if he could stop hiding and be treated the same. 

He was tired. In all since of the word. He was tired of hiding, but whenever the thought of giving up that fight crossed his mind, violent images would flash in his mind and all he think about was that everything would fall apart, nothing would go in a way that wasn't painful. 

Dofflamigo's conditioning techniques probably. 

He knew that, but it couldn't erase his hesitance. He knew all the medical facts. If a young adult or child is told something for the first time or shown something, they are most likely to believe it or keep up that behavior through adulthood. 

If a child is tortured in any way, emotionally, physically, or mentally, they will retain behaviors that will let them receive the least amount of pain. Law knew all this, but knowing didn't stop his reactions. It was all his fault anyway, he hadn't been strong enough to stop it back then, and had been naive enough to believe Doflamingo. 

He was so tired of fighting his instincts as well. Fighting when everything he was, screamed to do something he wouldn't allow himself to do. 

Of fighting himself when he wanted to be next to Mugiwara. 

What was wrong with him.


	3. Puzzle Piece

Luffy/Law (3)

(Puzzle Piece)

Luffy knew he could be an idiot. 

But that was okay because he had everyone else with him. Zoro his first mate, best friend, swordsman, and protector of them all. Nami the one to make sure they get where they need to go. Usopp their storyteller and the one who protects from longer distances. Sanji the one who made sure they all were fed. Chopper the one who made sure they were all healthy. Robin the one who would give them information about where they were. Franky the one to make sure their ship, their home, stayed together. And Brook the one to crack jokes and give them music. 

He had all of them. He didn’t need to worry about having to do all that, because that’s what they did. 

But Luffy did know some things. He knew that if anyone ever tried to hurt his Nakama he’d bring them down, try to protect his Nakama, keep them safe. He knew that as he stayed by their side they’d all achieve their dreams. 

He also could tell if someone was omega, easily. No matter if they hid it or not. Sabo had drilled it into his head until he’d remember, because Sabo was Omega and his brother knew he’d have to be able to tell when he was on the seas separated from his brother’s. 

He knew each dynamic of his crew mates without even asking them. 

He knew Zoro was an Omega. He knew Chopper, Usopp, Franky, and Robin were betas, just like him. And He knew Nami and Sanji were alphas. Brook was the only one without a dynamic having lost his when he died and turned to bones. 

He knew how to tell, but his Nakama never really tried to hide it from him so it was easy. 

Then he met Torao and he was thrown for a loop. Momentarily. 

Torao hadn’t smelled like anything. Not like a Beta, an alpha, or an omega. 

And he knew it wasn’t just him that couldn’t pick up a scent from the tattooed raven. His crew couldn’t either and he could tell it bothered them. They tried to avoid Law and when they went near him their noses always wrinkled up for a minute before going back to normal. 

He knew it unnerved them so he pulled Sabo’s words from the deep recesses of his mind and applied them to Law to try and identify the man for them. 

Law was pale and wore clothes that covered a lot of skin. That leaned more to an omega or beta. 

He remembers Sabo saying that Male omegas body temperature ran lower than any other gender/dynamic combination, so they’d most likely wear warmer clothes. Law being pale could be the reason for the clothes, but Luffy had a feeling that wasn’t it. 

Law tended to sit alone and in an area where he could watch everyone. That leaned more towards an omega that wasn’t around their pack. Though their could be many reasons he did that. 

Law seemed to discreetly watch everyone besides Zoro. That also leaned more towards an omega. 

Luffy had given up on remembering anything else Sabo told him about and instead started pulling Torao around the ship, or leaning on his shoulders, (away from the area connecting the shoulder and neck because both Sabo and Ace had said never to touch there unless he had permission/ plus Sabo had said that it was extremely sensitive, to the point of possibly painful, to omegas if the spot was messed with too much.) discreetly scenting Torao, who never seemed to notice what he was doing. 

Luffy knew his nose was slightly better than his Nakamas and being that close to Torao and near that spot let him smell Torao’s true dynamic. 

Law was an omega.


	4. Suspicious Eyes

Luffy/Law (4)

(Suspicious Eyes)

Law looked down from his relatively secluded perch near the edge of the deck, as he heard the resident rubber captain shout something before laughing. 

The strawhated beta was practically using his devil fruit to bounce off the walls in glee as was chased by an angry looking Usopp, Chopper at his side, flailing his little furry arms around. With Brook the skeleton playing an upbeat tune in the background that seemed to go along perfectly with Luffy’s mood. 

He trailed the betas with his eyes before turning away to lean back against the ship railing. Closing his eyes as he released a sigh, readjusting Kikoku against his shoulder. 

He berated himself in his mind. His reactions to the strawhat captain were getting ridiculous. 

Robin glanced up at the male with a contemplative look on her face, before her eyes snapped to Luffy as the other ran past her giggling. 

She joined him a second later, holding a hand over her mouth as she did so, while she watched her captain dart across the deck laughing constantly. 

She paused with a smile on her face as she closed the book she had been reading, setting it in her lap, as she crossed her arms under her chest. 

Her eyes tracked the cardigan wearing rubber boy as her mind moved a mile a minute. 

Law had been on the ship with them for several months now, and she may not have been as sensitive to scents as her captain, she had noticed little things that have the surgeon away in what his dynamic was. 

She knew Law was an Omega. 

Honestly she didn’t mind helping to keep that secret for him as well. She unfortunately had the opportunity to see the darker side of the world on very few occasions, she knew the dangers of dynamics, even if they lived in a society were all dynamics were treated equally. 

She knew why he may be hiding like he was. 

She wasn’t going to take that little bit of security away from him. 

Though.. she paused in thinking as she saw her captain suddenly stop and turn his head up to look at Law. 

She observed, a slow smirk rising onto her features, as a wide grin stretched onto the face of her bright, sunshine persona of a captain as he darted to the stairs that would take him to the Heart pirate’s captain. 

She watched as Luffy latched onto Law’s shoulders, who grumbled for a moment, squirming, before rolling his eyes and looking at Luffy as the rubber boy chattered on a mile a minute to the dark haired doctor. 

She titled her head slightly as she noticed Law’s expression shift in a minuscule manner, to accompany an adoration and wonder, a certain softness, alongside his apathetic facade. 

A light smile found her face and she blinked, turning her body away as she moved to raise from her chair, dropping her hands as she did so to push herself up from her lounge chair, watching them for a moment out of the corner of her eye, before turning away. 

Her eyes scanned the deck quickly, looking for a certain person, before dismissing the area in her search when she couldn’t find her orange haired target. 

She quickly crossed the deck, dodging Usopp and Chopper as the two came running past an irritated looking Zoro behind them, making her way to the Mikan trees. 

She poked her head around one of the branches and smiled at spotting the female alpha intently focused on one of the bright colored fruits. 

“Nami.” Said alpha whirled around before the orange haired girl smiled slightly, turning her body towards Robin as she let go of the fruit she had been studying to instead inspect her raven haired companion. 

“Robin! Is there something you need?” Nami walked forward, placing her arm around Robin’s shoulders, and shoving her nose into Robin’s neck. 

Robin smiled as she tilted her head a bit for easier access before she grabbed ahold of Nami’s free hand. “Not particularly. But you remember the ‘suspicion’ I mentioned to you a day or so ago?” 

Nami blinked as she pulled away meeting Robin’s eyes with a slightly confused and curious look. “The one where Law and Luffy are in love with each other but are avoiding it?”

Robin smiled and nodded before grabbing ahold of Nami’s hand and starting to lead her back to the lounge chairs. 

A quick glance up verified nothing had changed, to Robin’s relief, before she grabbed Nami’s shoulders and pushed her into the lounge chair next to Robin’s previously vacated one. She stood and smirked at Nami, one hand on her hip, “I think we both could do for some relaxing in the sun.” 

Robbin smirked at Nami’s confused eyes before she moved to sit into her own chair. 

She laid back and smirked at Nami as the orange haired female’s face suddenly cleared as she spotted the two captains, in the same spot they had been, that happened to be in perfect view of the lounge chairs. 

Robin smirked and closed her eyes as she heard Nami thunk back into the chair and make herself comfortable. 

She opened her eyes and looked to the duo the females of the ship where secretly watching, just in time to see Luffy surge forward close to Law’s face on accident, who reared back to avoid a lip lock. The two stared for half a moment before Law shoved her captain away. 

Luffy didn’t take offense and instead laughed. Reattaching himself to Law and talking to him as if nothing had happened. 

As if Luffy didn’t have his arms around the doctor’s neck. 

Robin smirked alongside her orange haired partner. 

Secretly in love, indeed.


End file.
